Ice Flower
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Haku sangat menyukai bunga es. Lalu, ada kisah apa dibalik itu?
1. Promise

**ICE FLOWER**

-Vocaloid-

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.

Yowane Haku x Honne Dell

Genre : Romance

By : Akita Fisayu.

"_Aku suka bunga es, Dell!" kata Haku kecil pada sahabatnya. Musim ini musim dingin. Dan sekarang, dia dan Dell berada di danau es di dekat rumah mereka._

_Dell menguap. Jelas tidak tertarik._

"_Apa, sih, menariknya?" tanya Dell malas. Haku tersenyum mendengarnya._

"_Bunga es ini cantik dan dingin. Walau begitu, jika terkena panas, pasti mencair! Seperti.." Dell buru-buru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Haku._

"_Iya, iya, aku tahu. Ayo pulang" ajak Dell. Haku mencibir._

'_Dasar cowok' batin Haku bête._

-0-

Mereka kini berusia 13 tahun dan duduk di kelas 1 SMP. Dell kini selalu mengisap rokok dan Haku selalu mengikutinya. Kecuali kalau ke toilet, tentu saja.

"Aku khawatir kalau-kalau nanti Dell terjumus ke dalam hal-hal yang tidak baik" kilah Haku saat digoda tentang kegiatannya itu.

Dell makin irit bicara, bahkan pada keluarganya dan Haku. Di pikirannya, ah, entah ada apa. Yang jelas, Dell tampak selalu menyendiri.

Suatu hari, Haku bertanya pada Dell.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Dell? Kau takkan punya teman kalau begini!" tanya Haku.

"Aku tidak butuh seseorang di sisiku" ujar Dell dingin.

"Benarkah?" lirih Haku, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Dell.

'Mungkinkah Dell sudah melupakan janji 'itu'?' pikir Haku sambil tersenyum kecut mengingat janji mereka:

FLASHBACK

"_Kita akan selalu bersama!" kata Dell bersemangat di hari ulang tahun ke 10 Haku._

"_Tidak akan berpisah?" tanya Haku, malu-malu. Dell mengangguk._

"_Ya. Kita juga harus saling terbuka satu sama lain!" jawab Dell mantap. Haku tersenyum manis. Mereka berdua saling menautkan jari kelingking, sebagai tanda janji._

END OF FLASHBACK

Haku menghembuskan napas. Pasrah. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkannya.

"Kyaaa!" seru Haku kaget. Seorang gadis berambut oranye dan seorang gadis berambut teal tertawa melihatnya.

"Hayoo! Haku, kenapa kau murung?" tanya Neru sambil tertawa lebar.

"Oh ya, ada perlombaan menyanyi, lho! Haku mau ikut tidak?" tanya Miku. Haku berpikir sejenak. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh juga" tanggap Haku. Disambut sorakan kedua sahabatnya.

-0-

Dell menatap jam tangannya terus menerus sambil sesekali mengumpat pelan. Haku, yang telah berjanji untuk pulang bersama, tidak muncul-muncul batang hidungnya.

"Ah, Kaito! Apa kau lihat Haku?" cegat Dell pada sesosok laki-laki berambut biru tua.

"Haku? Dia ada di ruang musik. Sedang berlatih untuk lomba menyanyi seminggu lagi" jawab Kaito.

"Trims!" Dell segera melesat ke ruang musik. Karena tidak sabar, didobraknya pintu dan dilihatnya Haku sedang _berduet _dengan Gakupo. Menyanyikan lagu 'The Daughter of White'.

"Haku!" teriak Dell keras, nyaris membentak.

"D… Dell?" gumam Haku kaget. Tangannya yang bertautan dengan jemari Gakupo spontan terlepas.

"Ayo pulang!" Dell menarik tangan Haku dengan kasar. Sebelum Dell membanting pintu, Gakupo berseru pada Haku.

"Haku, besok kita berlatih lagi, ya!" seru Gakupo. Haku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Haku. Dell yang langsung panas menyeret Haku ke gerbang sekolah.

"Apa-apaan, sih, Dell!" suara Haku meninggi.

"Kenapa kau ikut lomba menyanyi tanpa memberitahuku?" tanya Dell dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Memangnya urusanmu! Baka!" Haku terisak lalu meninggalkan Dell, yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Cih" rutuk Dell. Kemudian dengan perlahan, dia beringsut menjauh. Bermaksud menyendiri di taman kota yang sepi.

Sementara itu…

Haku menangis pelan di sebuah bangku taman. Suasana taman yang sepi membuat Haku tak canggung meraung-raung.

"Dell bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" raung Haku. Matanya sembap. Dia meremas-remas tangkai Mawar yang tadi dipetiknya. Haku tidak peduli kalau telapak tangannya mengalirkan darah segar berwarna merah pekat.

SREG.

Haku tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Orang itu terbelalak melihat tangan Haku.

"Haku…?"

"..Dell?" dengan cepat Haku memutar kepalanya. Bayangan seorang Honne Dell kini terpantul di iris matanya.

"Tanganmu.." gumam Dell sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Haku.

"Akh!" erang Haku yang baru menyadari betapa perihnya tangannya sekarang. Dell yang panik hendak memeriksa tangan Haku. Tapi, Haku menepis tangan Dell dan dia menatap garang pada Dell.

"Tidak usah urusi aku…." Suara Haku bergetar. "Urusi saja urusanmu! Bukannya kau tidak butuh orang lain!"

"Haku…"

-0-

Dell menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian di taman. Baru kali ini dia melihat Haku menangis, Dan coba tebak karena siapa? Karena DIRINYA.

"Maafkan aku, Haku…" bisik Dell sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebutir air mata jatuh dengan mulus di pipinya. Padahal Haku adalah teman pertamanya, dan gadis yang pertama _dicintainya._

Dell bertekad. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan minta maaf pada Haku besok.

-Continued-

Akita : Maafkan Akita kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, _minna_! Soalnya ini laptop milik _'the best killer brother_' alias kakak Akita yang sadis banget...

Dell : Oi, kok aku jadi OOC banget, sih? cengeng pula!

Akita : Habisnya, mau bagaimana lagi... *mewek.

Haku : Lho, bukannya fic ini rencananya hanya 1 chapter, Akita-san?

Akita : Hehe, nggak tahu, ya. Tiba-tiba saja idenya mengalir, ya sudah.

Dell : Ehem. Bagi yang membaca, tolong direview, ya! Author yang satu ini selalu kehilangan semangat menulisnya kalau melihat fic nya yang selalu minim review. Yaah, walau baru menulis 3 fic sih. Itu pun baru 1 yang tuntas.

Akita : Dell baik banget! Please review, _minna_!


	2. Disaster

_Sekali seorang Honne Dell bertekad, tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya._

Dell memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut peraknya yang agak panjang dia ikat. Baju abu-abunya melekat manis di tubuhnya. Sekilas, Dell nampak memesona. Tapi, bila moodnya sedang buruk, dia menjelma bagai monster putih dalam dongeng.

"Hufft…." Dell membuang napas keras-keras. Berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan ragu yang menggerogotinya.

_Masih ada waktu 20 menit sampai bel sekolah berbunyi_.

Dell akhirnya menyerah, dia lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya dan melenggang ke luar. Menikmati sinar matahari yang tak terlalu terik pagi ini.

"Pagi, Dell!" sapa Neru. Di jalan, saat tinggal 17 meter dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hn." Tanggap Dell seadanya. Neru mengerutkan kening.

"Moodmu sedang buruk, ya? Haku?" tanya Neru to the point.

'Inilah yang tak ku sukai dari wanita. Mereka suka ikut campur urusan orang' dengus Dell dalam hati.

"Kok tidak menjawab? Oh ya. Dell, kau ikut klub komputer, kan? Ada rapat sesama anggota sepulang sekolah!" ujar Neru. Dia menggamit lengan Dell.

"Benarkah?" tanya Dell sambil melirik Neru.

"Apa aku kelihatan berbohong?" tanya Neru sambil merengut. Dell akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Jahat. Padahal aku kedinginan.." rengek Neru.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak pakai jaket. Ini, kan, musim dingin" balas Dell. Neru melirik leher Dell yang jenjang. Tidak ada penghalang apapun.

"Kau tidak pakai syal..." sahut Neru.

"Karena aku tidak kedinginan. Lagipula, aku pakai jaket" elak Dell. Neru tersenyum jahil.

"Aku numpang tangan, ya, di saku jaketmu!" kata Neru, lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Dell, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket Dell. Padahal, sudah ada tangan Dell di dalamnya.

"Hangat!" pekik Neru, senang. Dell mendengus (lagi), tapi dia membiarkan saja perbuatan Neru.

_Tapi perbuatan Dell ternyata mengandung bencana. _

"Dell? Neru?" panggil seseorang. Neru dan Dell kompak menoleh, dan langsung pucat pasi. Yowane Haku rupanya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Aku menunggumu, Dell. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Tapi, Neru ternyata sudah menemanimu, ya?" tanya Haku, getir. Neru segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dan langsung salah tingkah.

"Haku.. Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan…"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ku bayangkan?" potong Haku datar. Dia lalu berbalik dan masuk ke sekolah.

"Haku!" teriak Dell. Bergegas mengejar Haku.

"TEETT… TEEETTT… TEEETT…" Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Dan kebetulan, kelas Haku dan Dell berbeda, hingga Dell harus mengurungkan niatnya sampai istirahat tiba.

-0-

"Haku, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tak bermaksud…" seru Neru dengan air mata yang menggenang. Haku tetap tidak berubah posisinya, bahkan melirik Neru dari balik buku yang sedang dibacanya saja tidak.

"Ada apa, sih, sebenarnya?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Miku. Sebaiknya kau antar Neru ke kantin untuk membeli sebotol air. Pasti itu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang" jawab Haku, yang akhirnya melirik Neru.

"U.. Uhm, baiklah…" Miku menggandeng tangan Neru yang terisak pelan. Lalu membawanya keluar kelas.

"Hh.." Haku menutup bukunya dan mendesah. Bu Sayu tidak masuk. Hingga pelajaran Sejarah kosong. Dan itu dimanfaatkan Haku untuk mencari lagu. Gakupo membebaskannya dalam hal memilih lagu, yang disambut Haku dengan senang hati.

"Grenade mungkin cocok.. Tidak, tidak. Refrain? Aah.. Love of My Life bagus juga" gumam Haku.

"Haku. Ada yang mencarimu di luar!" ucap Rin sambil menghampiri Haku.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa, ya? Entahlah…" Rin memasang pose berpikir.

"Merokok tidak?" tanya Haku lagi.

"Rokok? Len, dia merokok tidak?" Rin malah balik bertanya pada kembarannya.

"Dasar, makanya perhatikan orang yang sedang minta tolong" rutuk Len. "Dia merokok, kok. Tapi dia memegangnya di tangan"

_Dell_.

Haku langsung menggeleng.

"Katakan padanya, aku tidak ada" bisik Haku, lalu bersembunyi di kolong mejanya.

"Okay" Rin lalu berlari menuju pintu kelas. Dimana Dell sedang menunggu.

"Maaf. Haku sedang tidak ada! Tadi, dia keluar dan aku tidak tahu dia kemana!" sahut Rin.

"Benarkah? Yaah… Terima kasih" Dell berbalik dengan kecewa. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

"Sampaikan padanya : Dell mencintainya."

"APA!"

JDUKK!

"Ittai…" Haku mengelus-elus kepalanya yang membentur meja. Dell memasang evil smirk.

"Nah, itu dia. Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku" kata Dell puas. Haku merengut. Wajahnya terlihat lucu, hingga Dell tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha! Baik, baik. Haha, ayo ikut denganku!" Dell menerobos masuk, lalu menarik tangan Haku. Beda dengan kemarin, Dell menggenggam tangan Haku dengan lembut.

'Hangat' pikir Haku dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Kita mau kemana, Dell?" tanya Haku.

"Atap sekolah. Aku mau bicara"

"Eh..?"

-Continued-

Akita : Haloo.. Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik atau lebih buruk daripada chapter pertama, _minna_?

Haku : Dell dibuat selingkuh dengan Neru, ya? *cemburu.

Dell : Kau cemburu, Haku? Hahaha, sulit dipercaya!

Haku : Urusaai! Lagipula, apa maksudnya perkataanmu di chapter pertama yang : _Haku adalah teman pertamanya, sekaligus gadis pertama yang dicintainya_, hah!

Dell : I, itu, kan Akita-san yang nulis *blushing.

Akita : Yap, kita tinggalkan pasangan ini saja, saatnya balas review

Moyamoyya

Akita : Terima kasih sudah mau jadi readers pertama yang meriews, Moya-san! ^^. Akita minta maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Dan terima kasih lagi fic Akita udah di fav. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Haku : Iya, keterlaluan banget, kan, umur 13 tahun udah ngerokok? Dasar si Dell.

Dell : Whatever people say, it's my style!

Akita : Ini udah diusahakan update kilat, prinsip Akita : Minimal 1 hari ngetik 1 chapter! Yaa, pengecualian untuk fic pertama Akita yang ngadat sampai sekarang. -_-"

Haku : Karena Dell sudah mengatakannya di chapter pertama, sekarang giliranku.

Please review, readers.


	3. Someone

Angin yang berhembus kuat menerpa Haku dan Dell. Sudah 10 menit berlalu, tapi suasana hening. Masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Anoo... Dell, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Haku.

"... Hn.. Kau tahu, apa yang kau lihat tadi pagi, _bukan seperti itu_" jawab Dell, menghela napas. Mendengar kata 'tadi pagi', mood Haku langsung memburuk.

"Lalu? Seperti apa? Kau dan Neru sudah janjian?" sewot Haku. Dell menatap tajam Haku.

"Dengarkan perkataanku sampai selesai. Baru kau boleh protes! Aku... Aku hanya kebetulan saja berpapasan dengan Neru di jalan. Karena dia kedinginan, dia menempel padaku. Kau puas?" jelas Dell.

"Kau harus menunjukkan buktinya!" tantang Haku. Dell mengerutkan kening.

"Bukti?"

"Yap! Bukti apa saja. Kalau kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Neru!"

".. Kau, cemburu?"

"Y... Apa! Tidak, kenapa aku harus cemburu pada pria sepertimu!" tolak Haku mentah-mentah, tapi dengan wajah yang merona. Dell tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kau perlu bukti? Mendekatlah..!" pinta Dell.

"Hmm..?" Haku kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Dell.

"Ini buktinya..."

Dell merengkuh Haku ke dalam pelukannya. Dan memeluknya erat seakan Dell takut gadis yang ada di depannya menjauh darinya.

"Dell! Lepaskan!" ronta Haku. Dell mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Haku, sehingga napasnya terasa menggelitik tengkuk gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu egois, bukan? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berada di dekat pria lain." Bisik Dell lirih.

"Aishiteru, Haku-chan" lanjut Dell, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Haku. Wajah Haku memanas.

"Aku tidak, bermimpi...?" gumam Haku. Dell menggeleng.

"Tidak sama sekali. Cubit saja pipimu" goda Dell. Haku segera mencubit lengan Dell yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Addoww! Kok aku yang kau cubit?" ringis Dell.

"Bukannya kau bilang 'cubit saja lenganku'?" tanya Haku cuek.

"Pipimu! Bukan lenganku!"

"Begitu, ya?"

"Waa! Kenapa kau pukul punggungku! Sakit tau!"

"Bukannya kau bilang 'Punggungku saja'?"

"Grr..."  
>-0-<p>

Seseorang mengintip mereka dengan hati hancur. Matanya memerah saga. Tangannya bergetar.

"Dell.." isak orang itu.

-0-

Pulang sekolah...

Dell menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Matanya terpejam. Rokoknya sudah hampir habis dihisapnya. Menyisakan abu rokok sebagai gantinya.

"Baaa!" teriak Haku kencang di telinga Dell, membuat laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Aaahh! Telingaku!" seru Dell sambil memegang telinga kirinya yang berdenging.

"Bodoohh! Kau hampir membuatku tuli, tahuu!" teriak Dell kencang. Gayanya sekarang mirip waria sedang mengamuk.

"Salahmu sendiri sok cuek begitu. Aku sudah selesai latihan, ayo pulang" ajak Haku. Dell menatap garang Haku.

"Awas kau..!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa" ledek Haku, lalu berlari secepat kilat.

"YOWANE HAKU!"

"Dell..." panggil seseorang. Dell menoleh, di matanya terbias wajah Neru. Neru, gadis 'pengganggu' yang membuat hubungannya dengan Haku hampir retak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dell dingin. Tolong, dia benar-benar malas saat ini.

"Kita ada rapat klub, kan?"

"Oohh.." Dell menepuk kening. Merutuki keteledorannya mengingat hal penting itu.

"Ayo" suara Neru menyadarkannya. Dell melirik Haku yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Karena agak jauh, Neru tidak melihat Haku yang memasang raut 'devil'.

GREP

Neru menggenggam tangan Dell erat, lalu menariknya ke ruang klub komputer. Haku tersenyum dan berusaha meneguk ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

"Dell... Aku pergi dulu, ya?" bisik Haku. Lalu berbalik dan berlari sejauh yang dia bisa. Dell menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

_Ini akan menjadi semakin rumit..._

Dan Dell tahu, ini tidak akan semudah yang tadi. Diam-diam, Dell menjadi semakin membenci seseorang yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya.

_Akita Neru._

-Continued-

Akita : Aaah.. Lagi-lagi terlalu OOC! Maafkan Akita, Neru! Sebenarnya dakuw tidak terlalu benci padamuu! *guling-guling di lantai.

Haku : Aku sudah capek, Akita-san. Biarlah Neru yang ada di sisi Dell.

Dell : Tidak akan! *meluk Haku.

Akita : Hmm.. Maaf, Haku! Tapi permintaanmu sulit Akita kabulkan!

Haku : Bagaimana endingnya?

Akita : Setelah Akita pikir-pikir.. Sad Ending. *nyengir.

Dell : *nge-glare

Akita : Bercanda! Tapi kemungkinannya 98%, nih!

Haku : NOO~~ *teriak histeris. *Dell dan Akita kompak nyumpel telinga.

Akita : Makanya, readers... Vote ya, mau happy or sad ending!

Dell : Balas review..~ *bersiul melihat daftar review. Waah, Cuma 1 author, nih, Akita-san!

Akita : Nggak papa. Cepet bales.

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Haku : Ya, ya, walau begitu, Neru tetap sahabatku. *ragu-ragu.

Dell : Loe ngomong ragu gitu!

Akita : Stoopp..! Iya, nih, Akita berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelipkan humor-humor di fic ini! Tetap review, ya, Kumi-san~.

Haku : Btw, perasaan chapter kali ini lebih pendek, ya, Akita-san?

Akita : Yep. Cuma 700-an words. Lebih pendek dari chapter 2 yang mencapai 1000 words. Ide harus dicicil, soalnya makin nipis!

Dell : Sekarang gilirannya siapa, nih? *celingak-celinguk.

Akita : Miku aja. Kasihan, dari pertama cuma jadi figuran.

Miku : Yosh, pleasee review, all!


	4. Bonus Chapter

BONUS CHAPTER

Akita : Yeeah! Akita balik lagi, setelah beberapa hari berhenti nulis fic inii... *senang.

Dell : Ehem... Akita-san ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri. Kalau ada tulisan Akita-san yang kurang berkenan, Akita-san minta maaf. *memperbaiki posisi kopiahnya yang miring.

Haku : Berhubung Akita-san ngikut Muhammadiyah, Akita-san berhari raya hari Selasa. Eehh... Akita-san dapat angpau, yak?

Akita : Yep! Tapi, dapetnya dikiit banget. Hiks..

Akita : Oke, bales review aja.

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Haku : Kumi-san.. Kok, Neru kesannya jadi jelangkung, ya? *sweatdrop.

Dell : Halah, gue malah seneng kalau si Neru jadi jelangkung.

Akita : Sewot banget... =A="

Moyamoyya

Akita : Betul, betul, betul! Cinta itu emang rumit, Haku cintaaa.. *genit.

Dell : Huaahhh! Haku, menyingkirlah, biar aku hajar dulu author sedeng ini!

Haku : A... Anoo.. Dell, kau berlebihan...

Akita : Tuh, Haku aja nggak keberatan! *peyuk-peyuk Haku.

Dell : Graaaaaaaahh!

Akita : Kyaaaaaaaa! *mental ke monas.

Miku : Hai, semua! *nongol.

Haku : M.. Miku!

Dell : Hantuu...! Pergi!

Miku : Enak aja, gue yang manis ini disamain sama hantu!

Akita : Ng, ada yang penasaran sama orang yang nangis waktu Dell sama Haku pelukan? Jawabannya adalahh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haku : ?

Dell : ?

Miku : ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dell : Cepetan, dodol!

Akita : Jawabannya bisa dilihat di dua chapter mendatang! Makanya, tetap review ya!


	5. Recognition

From : Dell

To : Haku

Haku, kau ada di mana? Hakuo bilang kau belum pulang!

Haku menatap kosong isi pesan yang terpampang di layar Hpnya. Dia sekarang berada di atap sebuah gedung bertingkat 45. Tadi juga ada SMS dari Hakuo yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Tapi...

"Apa peduliku?" bisik Haku. Di sampingnya ada botol berisi sake yang tinggal setengah.

"Hakuo nii.. Dia sekarang sudah jarang pulang ke rumah. Dia hanya pulang bila aku menelponnya dua kali. Dell... Sibuk dengan klubnya. Dan Kesendiriannya. Neru dan Miku..." Air mata Haku menetes.

"Hiks, bodoh... Bodohh...!" raung Haku.

_Honey! kure dayo ne watashi ni_

_ ai no merodii ima_

_ kokoro no naka de hibi iteru _

_Honey! kimi wa nandemo omi toshi_

_ tsutae tai no watashi no kimochi_

Alunan lagu Honey mengalun, menandakan ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Haku mengusap air matanya. Dan berusaha tenang agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Haku! Anata wa daijobu desu ka? Kau ada di mana!" suara Hakuo terdengar menggelegar di telinga Haku.

"Hakuo nii. Hakuo nii, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada teman-teman. Karena aku tidak akan bersekolah besok. Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke rumah malam ini" jawab Haku. Dia berjalan mendekati tepi atap.

"K.. Kau mau melakukan apa, Haku!"

"Pergi... Selamanya..."

PRAKKK!

Haku membanting Hpnya. Benda mungil itupun hancur berkeping-keping. Haku sekarang sudah menjejak di tepi gedung. Tinggal selangkah lagi dia akan terjun bebas.

Dan mati...

"Dell... Aku menyayangimu. Lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi sepertinya 'dia' juga menyukaimu. Aku akan memberikan apapun agar kau berpaling padaku.. Tapi... Aku terlambat.." gumam Haku. Air matanya mengucur lagi.

"Aku.. Akan menyanyi.. untuk terakhir kali.."

_ "sekai no hate no hate kimi wa yurari yurari to sa _

_tegami wo atsumeteiru no? uta wo miteiru no? _

_nana-iro no hane wo nade waratteiru ka no you da _

_sore wo mita boku mo mata sou shizuka ni waratta_

_konna hi ga tsuzukimasu you ni tashika ni tashika ni inotteta _

_kotae wa mitsukaranai mama NEGAI wa ima no oto de chigireta _

_GOODBYE sora no LULLABY_

_GOODBYE tori no sasayaki_

_GOODBYE toki no kirameki_

_GOODBYE kimi to MEMORI._..."

"Ja... Jangan.. Konyol.. Haku..! Hahh.. Haah..." Haku memutar kepalanya tak percaya. Hakuo nii dan... Dell. Terengah-engah dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian bisa tahu aku ada di sini!"

"Dell mengecek keberadaanmu melalui pendeteksi suara. Dia memintaku menelponmu agar dia bisa mengetahui tempatmu!" seru Hakuo.

"Kalian tidak usah mempedulikanku! Aku.. Aku.. Tidak punya siapapun! Hakuo nii selalu jarang pulang.. Dan.. Dan..." bentak Haku. Dia menggeser kakinya perlahan. Sedetik kemudian..

"HAKUU!"

Dell melesat dan membungkukkan badannya. Menggenggam erat tangan kanan Haku. Dell menggertakan giginya. Dia hanya mempunyai satu tangan untuk menahan bebannya dan beban Haku.

"Dell! Haku!" Hakuo bergegas menarik tubuh Haku. Apa daya, tenaganya sudah terkuras akibat berlari tadi.

"Hakuo nii.. Dell.. Lepaskan.. Aku tidak.. Mau.. Hidup.." pinta Haku. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan menemaniku pulang bersama! Siapa yang akan membuatkanku kopi! Siapa yang akan mengajakku berbicara akrab! Siapa yang akan menemaniku melihat salju di musim dingin! Siapa.." Dell menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang akan menghangatkan hari-hariku dengan senyum dan tawa...?" tangis Dell pecah. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya kencang. Menahan desakan suaranya yang ingin menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

"Siapa yang akan kucintai selain kau, Haku..?"

Haku membisu. Mata ruby nya membesar. Dia menatap Dell lama. Dell yang seperti ini.. Begitu rapuh.. Dan lembut.

"Gaaaahhh!" Hakuo menarik Dell sekuat tenaga. Dell dan Haku akhirnya terangkat. Mereka bertiga kini terduduk dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"A... Ano, Haku. Ucapanku tadi.." Dell membuang muka. Blushing.

"Lupakan saja. Iya, kan? Haha, memang tidak mungkin seorang Honne Dell mengatakan itu padaku" sela Haku. Tertawa hambar.

"Bukan. Maksudku.. Aku serius..." sahut Dell. Dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahinya dan dahi Haku menempel.

"Ehem..."

Dell dan Haku menoleh. Hakuo tampak sedang menggaruk kepalanya, salah tingkah.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin aku mengganggu... Aku pulang saja" cengir Hakuo. Dell dan Haku berpandangan, lalu tertawa lepas. Mereka bertiga lalu beranjak dan menuju rumah.

-0-

"Haku! Kau mabuk lagi, ya!"

-Continued-

Akita : Hore, Akita kembalii...!

Dell : Oi, ada yang ngasih review tuh.

Akita : Nanti aja! Tumben kau ingin langsung balas review?

Dell : Ha.. Habisnyaa... *buang muka. Blushing.

Akita : Oohh, Akita tau! Dell pingin berduaan ma Haku, kan! Ngaku!

Dell : Urusai! Salah sendiri bikin chapter kayak gini. OOC pula!

Akita : Suka-suka ane. Haku mau dimatiin kek, kamu diputusin kek, itu urusan Akita!

Dell : Hnngg... Reviewnya dari..

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Akita : Uaaah.. Maafkan Akita kalau Kumi-san tidak suka Bonus Chapternya! Habisnya Akita hanya punya waktu 30 menit buat pinjem laptop. Gomennasai!

Haku : Akita-san, sih, buka situs lainnya...

Akita : Yosh, Akita akan kurangi Bonus Chapternya nanti! ^v^

Hakuo : Tolong direview ya. Wajibb!


	6. Knife

Pagi hari saat masuk sekolah seharusnya biasa, tapi bagi pelajar-pelajar kelas 7-B, khususnya hari ini, sungguh luar biasa.

"Psst… Haku, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Miku sambil menyentuh dahi Haku.

"Kyaaaa.. Haku, tahu tidak? Itu tadi sungguh romantiss…" seru Gumi.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau dan Dell bisa bergandengan tangan… Yah, tidak heran sih, tapi tetap saja bombastis" Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apalagi kalian saling melirik mesra"

"Te… Teman-temann… Anoo… It.. Ituu…" Haku menunjuk takut.

"?"

Miku, Gumi dan Luka menoleh ke belakang.

KRETEK, KRETEKK

Dell mematahkan buku-buku jarinya dengan seringai lebar. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seringai setan…

"Apa ada yang memanggilku?" bisik Dell pelan. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Rasanya, suhu di kelas juga turun drastis.

"Tid.. Tidak, Dell.. G-gomennasaii…" ucap Miku, Gumi dan Luka serempak.

"_Go away, or you.._" ancam Dell. Dia lalu menggerakkan tangannya seolah hendak mengiris lehernya.

HIIII…..

"Kyaaa! Baik, baikk!" Ketiga gadis itu langsung ngacir dengan ketakutan. Dell menghela napas sambil menghempaskan badannya di kursi Miku-yang bersebelahan dengan Haku-lalu menatap Haku yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Yang ku marahi, kan, mereka"

"Eh? Ha.. Habisnya.."

"Hn. Kau belum mengerjakan pr ya? Semalam kau, kan, mabuk"

"… Pr… Pr…. Oh! Gawat, pr dari Pak Kiyo belum aku…. Dell?" Haku bengong melihat Dell menyambar buku tulisnya dan mengerjakannya dengan pulpen.

"Ini gampang sekali. Aku saja yang mengerjakannya. Kau benci matematika, kan?" tanya Dell datar. Haku mengangguk pelan.

"Dell baik sekali" puji Haku sambil tersenyum kecil. Sontak, gerakan Dell terhenti.

"Dell?" tanya Haku sambil melongok, mencoba melihat raut sang pemuda. _Gosh, _Dell ternganga dengan rona merah di wajah.

"Gaaah! Haku, jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku!" teriak Dell sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Mempermainkan? Aku memujimu, kok"

"Sama saja! Aarghh…!"

"Hihi. Dell lucu…"

"Shut up! Kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan…"

"Hakuo nii."

"…" Dell berhenti mengancam mendengar Haku mengucapkan nama kakaknya. Yahh, tadi pagi Hakuo memberitahunya, kalau dia berbuat macam-macam pada Haku, dia _tidak akan segan _menyiksa Dell sampai tujuh turunan.

"Kau curang, Haku. Membawa nama Hakuo segala" dengus Dell. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku tulis Haku.

"Soalnya, Hakuo nii juga mengancamku. Kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dia akan menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki tak dikenal" balas Haku polos. Dell dan Haku kemudian berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Sepasang mata oranye keemasan mengekori setiap gerak-gerik mereka.

"_You're mine, Dell. Forever…_" gumam seseorang diikuti evil smirk.

-0-

Haku mencoba berjinjit untuk mengembalikan ensiklopedia. Sebelum pulang, pak Taya memintanya untuk mengembalikan ensiklopedia di perpustakaan. Karena penjaga perpustakaannya sudah tua, Haku memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya sendiri di rak.

"Butuh bantuan, Haku?"

Haku memutar kepalanya. Di belakangnya, Neru berdiri sambil membawa sebuah tangga. Dan tersenyum manis.

"Neru..! Ti.. Tidak usahh.. Aku bisa kok" tolak Haku. Neru mengerlingkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau yang tertinggi ketiga di kelas saja belum bisa menaruhnya. Pakailah tangga ini" tawar Neru. Akhirnya Haku mau. Setelah merapikan ensilkopedia-ensiklopedia itu, Neru menepuk pundaknya.

"Haku, ikut denganku sebentar ya? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ajak Neru.

"N.. Nee? Baiklah.." jawab Haku. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan. Menuju gudang sekolah yang sudah usang.

-0-

_Diam-diam, sang gadis es pun hancur. Menyisakan kepingan berbentuk bunga, yang menandakan ikatannya dengan sang pemuda._

-0-

"Ckck… Lama sekali dia..! Ke mana saja, sih?" keluh Dell. Itu sudah kesekian kalinya dia berkata begitu sambil sesekali mengganti rokoknya.

"Mungkin dia kesusahan menaruh ensiklopedianya di rak. Dia, kan, nggak tinggi-tinggi amat.." gumam Dell setengah mengejek. Mentang-mentang tingginya dan tinggi Haku berbeda 10 cm.

"Hoi, Dell! Nunggu siapa!" teriak Gakupo yang sukses membuat Dell menamparnya.

"Terong sialan! Tidak adakah pekerjaan lain selain mengagetkanku?" balas Dell. Gakupo mengelus-elus pipinya yang bengkak.

"Sakitt.. Lebih sakit dari tamparan Luka-samaa.."

"Luka-sama? Maksudmu Megurine Luka?"

"Iya. Aku dan Luka-sama berpacaran sejak bulan kedua masuk sekolah ini"

"Hoo.. Pacar ya?"

"Iya tapi kami merahasiakan hubungan ini… Nggak lucu, kan, kalau Luka-sama yang _tsundere _itu jatuh cinta.. Bahkan sampai berpac… Uaakhh!" Gakupo buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dell menulis dengan cepat di notesnya, lalu tersenyum licik pada Gakupo.

"Ya, ya. Luka yang _tsundere _lalu apa….?"

"Huaaa! Aku mohon, jangan bocorkan rahasia ini! Aku m-o-h-o-n…!" ratap Gakupo sambil menangis Bombay.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu dimana Haku?"

"Haku? Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Ya sudah, pulang sana!"

-0-

"Neru? Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" tanya Haku.

"Kau tahu, Haku? Besok aku akan pindah sekolah.." Neru menghela napas. "Aku ingin membuat kenangan manis di hari terakhirku ini"

"Aku menyukai Dell sejak lama" imbuh Neru. Dia tersenyum manis pada Haku.

"Hatiku sakit saat melihat Dell bersamamu, Haku. Padahal, hanya aku yang boleh bersamanya. Hanya aku yang boleh dia cintai!"

"N.. Neru..?"

"Apa yang membuat Dell tertarik padamu? Padahal, aku sudah mati-matian mengganti gaya rambutku yang dulu cepak, mencoba bersikap feminin, bahkan mendekatimu agar Dell melihatku. Apa karena sikapmu yang lembut? Matamu yang manis? Rambut perakmu yang indah? Atau…"

"Karena kau yatim piatu?"

Haku terbelalak. Dia menutup mulutnya. Gemetar.

"Dell sangat mudah kasihan. Apalagi terhadap perempuan. Aku tahu kau hanya mempunyai kakak kembarmu karena kedua orang tuamu meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kau dan dia berteman sejak kecil karena saat kau berumur 5 tahun, kau menangis di taman dan Dell menghiburmu. Benar tidak, Haku?"

"Hiks.." Haku terisak pelan.

"Oh… Jangan menangis, sayang.. Bagaimana kalau aku meringankan sedikit bebanmu, dengan ini..?" Neru menunjukkan sebilah pisau yang dia sembunyikan. Haku menatap ngeri saat Neru mendekatinya.

"Wow, coba lihat ekspresimu.. Ketakutan dan air mata. Persis seperti anak anjing yang ditinggal induknya.." tawa Neru. Dia menjilat mata pisaunya dan memejamkan mata.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau aku mensayat matamu agar kau tak bisa melihat dunia? Tak bisa melihat _Dell_? Bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan wajahmu agar Dell jijik dan berpaling padaku? Bagaimana kalau… Ahha" Neru menjentikkan jarinya. Pisau itu sekarang berpindah ke tenggorokan Haku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku merobek tenggorokanmu agar kau tak bisa berbicara dan menyanyi lagi? Ku rasa Miku pun setuju karena kau benar-benar saingannya dalam dunia tarik suara.." seusai berkata begitu, Neru menekankan mata pisau dengan pelan. Darah perlahan menetes membasahi baju seragam Haku.

"Ouw.. Warna merah yang cantik.. Cocok dengan matamu, bukan? Hmm?"

"S.. Sakit…"

"Maaf, ya. Akan ku percepat agar kau tak kesakitan lagi. Dan kau bisa bertemu orang tuamu di surga, Haku sayang.." kata Neru, semakin melesakkan pisaunya ke dalam tenggorokan Haku.

"AAARRGHH!" jerit Haku.

"Hngg.. Wajahmu manis, apa perlu ku koyak sedikit, ya?" Neru menggoreskan pisaunya di pipi Haku. Tidak terlalu lebar, hanya 1,5 cm. Tapi lokasinya yang dekat dengan hidung membuat Haku hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

_Darah yang merah pekat akhirnya mengotori hati putih milik gadis malang itu._

-Continued-

Akita : Gyaa… Gaje, abal, OOC! Aaahh..!

Dell : Oi, parah banget ni chapter! Gaje 100%

Akita : Hiks, hiks.. Akita payah, payah…

Gakupo : Ng, Akita-san. Kok Gaku bisa ikut-ikutan sih?

Akita : Yah, sebagai penyegar suasana saja.

Miku : Akita-san, chapter kali ini memang lebih panjang dari 5 chapter sebelumnya! Tapi chapter ini yang terparah!

Luka : Iya, alurnya kecepetan!

Akita : Hiks, Akita tahu, kok. Please review, minna-san…


	7. Love

"Merepotkaann! Kemana, sih, Haku itu? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi sama Hakuo!" omel Dell sambil berjalan ke perpustakaan.

"Permisii.. Pak Al, apa Haku ada di sini?" tanya Dell sambil menyapa pak Big Al, penjaga perpus.

"Haku? Yang rambutnya perak itukah? Tadi dia sudah keluar bersama temannya yang rambutnya berwarna oranye dan diikat ke samping" jawab pak Al, sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

_Oranye… Diikat ke samping…_

"Akita Neru" desis Dell. Setelah pamit pada pak Al, Dell dengan cepat melesat keluar. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan firasat buruk.

Seolah-olah Haku akan mati dan meninggalkannya…

-0-

"Sakit…"

Banyak goresan pisau dan darah di tubuh Haku. Yang paling mengenaskan adalah luka di perutnya. Neru mengoyak perut Haku hingga ternganga sepanjang 5 cm.

"Sesak.."

Tragisnya, Neru masih tidak puas dengan 'karyanya'. Dia menarik pita rambut Haku hingga terlepas. Rambut Haku kini terurai bebas.

"Sayang, rambutmu begitu cantik. Apa aku perlu mengubahnya? Menjadi kumal dan acak-acakan.." bisik Neru. Haku menatap Neru dengan tatapan memelas. Bukannya kasihan, Neru malah tertawa kencang.

"Hahahahaha! Apa kau sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berbicara? Sayang sekali.. Baiklah, sebelum aku memotong rambutmu, bagaimana kalau aku menghabisimu dulu?" tawar Neru. Haku menutup matanya.

TESS, TESS…

Butir-butir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Haku. Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa salah bila dia menyukai Dell? Lalu kenapa…?

"Hiks.. Hiks… Hiks…" tangis Haku.

"Haku-chaan… Sabar, dong. Aku ingin menyiksamu pelan-pelan, agar kau ikut merasakan perasaanku saat kau dan Dell berpelukan~" rajuk Neru.

"Ap… Apa salah… kalau aku menyukai Dell…? Kenapa?" lirih Haku. Tenggorokannya hampir putus. Mungkin tak lama lagi nyawanya akan berakhir.

"Salah! Karena hanya aku yang boleh mencintainya!"

"MATI KAU, HAKU!"

_Sang gadis mengingat kenangannya. Kenangan yang manis dan pahit.. Yang dilaluinya bersama sang belahan jiwa._

Neru hampir menghujamkan pisaunya di dada Haku, sebelum seseorang mendobrak pintu gudang.

"Apa-apaan ini…!" Dell tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gudang sekolah penuh dengan bercak darah. Matanya segera menjelajah seisi gudang. Haku!

Dell menatap ngeri kondisi Haku. Gadis itu tak ubahnya seperti boneka yang ditusuk-tusuk pisau dari segala arah. Tenggorokannya hampir putus, perutnya menganga panjang, dan banyak luka lainnya.

"Haku! Tunggu sebentar..! Aku akan memanggil ambulans!" teriak Dell sambil mendekati Haku dan mencari-cari nomor darurat di Hpnya.

"Dell.." Dell menoleh. Neru bersandar di dinding seraya memegang sebilah pisau. Yang dipenuhi darah.

"Neru! Apa kau yang melukai Haku?" tanya Dell dengan suara tinggi. Neru mengangguk.

"Iya.. Karena aku cemburu" jawab Neru tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi kau! Tapi, kenapa yang kau pilih itu Haku? Dia pemabuk dan.. YATIM PIATU!" teriak Neru.

PLAKK!

"Jaga bicaramu itu! Kau sendiri hanya seorang gadis centil, cengeng, dan mau menang sendiri! Kau mendekati Haku dan memanfaatkannya untuk membuatku melihatmu, kan? Jangan harap aku menyukaimu!" bentak Dell, murka. Neru menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terkena tamparan Dell. Sakit, panas..

"Haku.. Bertahanlah…" Dell kemudian beranjak menuju Haku dan melepas seragamnya. Lalu dipakaikannya pada Haku.

"Dell…" bisik Haku lemah. Dell menatap Neru dengan tajam.

"Kau akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu ini nanti…"

Neru mengarahkan pisaunya ke dadanya sendiri. Matanya terpejam.

"Dengan nyawa.."

-0-

Hakuo bolak-balik berjalan kesana-kemari dengan gelisah. Kemarahannya pada Dell menguap, digantikan dengan perasaan cemas pada adiknya.

"Ayo, ayo…" ucap Hakuo tak sabar. Menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi.

"…"

"Dell.." Hakuo mengerutkan keningnya melihat Dell termenung.

"Maaf Hakuo… Seandainya aku lebih cepat menemukannya.." sesal Dell.

"Hh.. Sudahlah.. Yang penting Haku selamat." Kata Hakuo bijak.

"Oh ya, Dell.. Kau… Apa kau benar-benar tulus mencintai Haku?"

"Eh…?"

-Continued-

Dell : Aakhh…! Endingnya nggantung…!

Akita : Biarin…! Mungkin fic ini akan selesai 1-2 chapter lagi!

Haku : Hmm…

Akita : Haku marah, ya, aku siksa? Maaff…!

Haku : Yang penting happy ending…

Akita : Nggak tau ya… mungkin aja sad… *nyengir.

Miku : Pokoknya harus happy ending!

Gakupo : Kok nggak ada acara balas review ya?

Akita : OK

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Haku : Terima kasih mau mereview, Kumi-san…

Dell : Haku sudah rusak saat aku datang *pundung.

Akita : Yosh, Akita berusaha apdet kilat!


	8. Before Ending

"Eh… ?" Dell gugup mendengar pertanyaan Hakuo.

"Maksudku, kalian masih terlalu muda untuk urusan cinta… Jadi…" Hakuo mengusap-usap pipinya. Gelisah.

"Aku sudah memutuskan.. Haku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Australia. Dia akan menamatkan SMP dan SMA di sana. Kau bisa menerimanya, kan, Dell…?"

"… Kapan dia akan berangkat?"

"Hari Rabu, tanggal 21 Desember."

Dell terpekur. Hari itu tepat lomba menyanyi yang diikuti Haku, juga.. Hari ulang tahun Haku.

"Aku sudah dengar. Katanya Haku ikut lomba menyanyi. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa mengikutinya… Maafkan aku. Mengatakan hal ini tiba-tiba…" ucap Hakuo.

"Hakuo.. Aku…" Dell mendekati Hakuo, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Hakuo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"_Sure, dude._"

-0-

Silau…

Haku mengerjapkan matanya. Putih. Itu yang pertama kali dijumpainya. Matanya melebar.

"Benar juga, Neru..!" sahut Haku sambil mencoba duduk. Tapi sulit karena rasa nyeri langsung menyerangnya.

"Aduuh.. Tenggorokanku.." keluh Haku seraya memegang tenggorokannya yang dibalut perban.

KLEK

"Hei, Haku. Kau sudah sadar? Jangan langsung duduk begitu. Kau belum sembuh benar…" tegur Dell yang menerobos masuk.

"Dell, seenaknya saja kau menyerobot! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!" amuk Hakuo yang menyusul masuk. Haku _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan dua pria itu.

"Ka… Kalian akrab ya…" ujar Haku iseng.

"!" Dell dan Hakuo langsung mengambil ancang-ancang berkelahi.

"Jangan begitu, dong.. Kan, tidak baik bertengkar.." lerai Haku panik melihat mode 'perang' di wajah masing-masing kubu.

"Okay, okay…" Hakuo mengalah, dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Haku. Sedangkan Dell duduk di kursi sebelah Haku.

"Oh ya Dell, apa yang terjadi pada Neru?" tanya Haku.

"Neru…? Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" ketus Dell. Hakuo menyikut Dell dengan keras.

"Adoow..! Iya iya…" Dell berhenti sebentar untuk memelototi Hakuo.

"Neru bunuh diri"

"Ba… Bagaimana bisa…?"

"Yah, pokoknya bunuh diri! Bunuh diri!" decak Dell kesal.

"Kenapa sih, kau sangat membenci Haku?"

"Karena dia melukaimu!" jawab Dell dan Hakuo kompak. Tersirat kemarahan di mata mereka berdua.

"Tapi jangan sampai seperti itu…!" balas Haku.

"_My, my…_ Keras kepalamu seperti ibu. Dell, bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada _imouto_ ku yang imut ini" usir Hakuo. Haku blushing dipuji imut oleh kakaknya.

"Hakuo nii…!"

"Ck, terserah. Awas kalau kau membuatnya syok.." ancam Dell, lalu berjalan keluar.

-0-

Selasa, 20 Desember 2011

"Hakuu… Hik, hik… Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Miku sambil memeluk Haku erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Miku…" jawab Haku.

"Katanya besok kau ke Australia, ya? Kenapa?" tanya Ruko.

"Anoo…"

"Neru itu jahat sekali, ya. Melukaimu dengan pisau. Aku jengkel padanya" sela Luka.

"Dan katanya dia menusuk jantungnya sendiri, lho! Nggak sakit apa?" imbuh Kaito. Semua murid kelas 7-B lalu berkasak-kusuk sendiri.

"A.. Ano nee…" Haku mencoba memanggil, setidaknya satu diantara mereka menghiraukannya.

"Hm…" Haku lalu berbalik hendak menuju bangkunya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Miku berdehem dan menjentikkan jarinya. Semuanya-minus Haku-berbaris rapi dan tersenyum.

"We sign our cards and letters BFF  
>You've got a million ways to make me laugh<br>You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
>It's so good to have you around" Miku, Ruko dan Gumi menyanyikan baris pertama lirik lagu True Friend, Hannah Montana.<p>

You know the secrets I could never tell  
>And when I'm quiet you break through my shell<br>Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
>Cause you keep my feet on the ground (Mikuo, Luki, Len)<p>

You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<br>You're a true friend (Miku, Luka, Kaiko, Rin)

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
>Somehow you're never out of second chances<br>Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
>I'm so lucky that I've found (Miki, Rook, Kaito)<p>

A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again (Miku, Luka, Kaiko, Rin)<p>

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
>Till they find the things you need<br>Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
>Cause they've got someone to believe in (Nigaito, Taito, Lily, Gakupo)<p>

A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>No need to pretend<br>You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>Pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<br>You're a true friend (3x) (All in 7-B)

Haku terhenyak. Teman-temannya ternyata penuh perhatian. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Terima kasih, semuanya…" ucap Haku lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah itu Mizki dan Piko memberinya sebuah bingkisan yang dihiasi pita perak.

"Buka, buka!" sorak Miku dkk.

"Waahh…" Haku tersenyum lebar melihat sebuah pigura berisi fotonya dan teman-teman saat semester 1. Saat itu mereka berkumpul di taman bermain bersama bu Sayu, wali kelas 7-B.

"Besok kau akan berangkat jam 8, kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Hn…" Haku mengangguk.

"Kami akan mengantar kepergianmu!"

"E.. Eh, tidak usah! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian..! Ada Hakuo nii dan…"

"Dell tidak masuk, ya?" sela Sonika.

_Dell…_

-Continued-

Miku : Akita-san, berarti chapter setelah ini chapter terakhir, ya?

Akita : Iyaa…

Haku : Kok lesu?

Akita : Habisnyaa… Setelah ini Akita akan hiatus sementara dari fandom Vocaloid… *sedih.

Dell : Kok gitu?

Akita : Akita juga pingin masuk fandom Naruto atau Gundam 00..! Nih, kerangkanya udah jadi..

Luka : Balas review~!

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Akita : Maaf kalau chapter 7 dikit… Maklum, ide ngadat..!

Miki : Akita-san udah perbaiki yang bagian itu, kok. Silahkan lihat sendiri.

Hakuo : Jadi 'sang belahan jiwa' nieh.. Cicuuiitt.. Prikitiew! *niru sule.

Haku&Dell : SHUT UP, YOU ****!

Akita : Heh, nggak baik misuh-misuh kayak gitu. Ya sudahlah, sesuai permintan Kumi-san beberapa waktu lalu….

HAPPY ENDING

Miku : Rencananya, nanti Dell.. *dibekap sama author.

Akita : Ssshh..! Nanti nggak seru dong!

Kaito : btw, we need your review!


	9. Good Bye

"Tadaima!" seru Haku, sambil membuka pintu rumah.

GREPP!

"Okaeri, Haku-chaann!" teriak Hakuo lebay. Haku melongo saat Hakuo memeluknya erat.

"Ha… Hakuo nii… Lepaskan! Hakuo nii, kok, pulangnya cepat?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu, Haku! Kau besok akan pergi ke Australia, kan?" tanya Hakuo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Haku.

"Ma… Maafkan aku, Hakuo nii.. Selama ini Hakuo nii selalu bekerja keras agar aku bisa sekolah, padahal aku selalu merepotkan pada Hakuo nii…" kata Haku.

"Jangan sedih, dong… Kau, kan, adikku tersayang! Sekarang…" Hakuo menyeringai lebar, membuat Haku bergidik.

"Ngg…. Hakuo nii, aku harus menyiapkan baju-bajuku untuk besok…" tolak Haku.

"Tenang saja, semua bajumu sudah ku kemasi, kok"

'_Semua?' Berarti…_

"HAKUO NII MESUMM!" jerit Haku, sukses membuat Hakuo tepar. Haku lalu mencubit kedua pipi Hakuo dan menariknya.

"Aduduh, apa maksudmu, Haku? Hwaaa…." Hakuo merinding melihat Haku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hakuo nii…" wajah Haku memerah. "Hakuo nii juga mengemasi pakaian dalamku, ya!"

"Hah? Ya iyalah… Santai aja lagee… Kita, kan, kem…."

"PUNCH!" Haku memukul Hakuo hingga menembus atap rumah.

"GYAAAAAA!"

-0-

Malamnya jam 24.56, Haku dan Hakuo pergi ke sebuah lapangan. Berhubung banyak pohon yang rindang dan pencahayaan yang minim, suasananya gelap.

"Ha… Hakuo nii.. Gelap…" bisik Haku sambil menggapai-gapai tubuh kakaknya. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya udara kosong.

"Hakuo nii…?"

"TARAAAA!" tiba-tiba lapangan jadi terang benderang. Hakuo, teman-teman Haku, hingga bu Sayu ada di sana. Tapi…

"K… Kalian.. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Haku, ternganga.

"Hihi.. Ini sebagai bentuk perpisahan, juga…"

"Ap...?"

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Jam besar di tengah kota berdentang, menandakan berakhirnya tanggal 20, dan awal dari tanggal 21.

"_Otanjoubi Omedettou_, Haku!" seru semuanya, serentak. Rook dan Ruko, yang bertubuh paling tinggi di 7-B-sedari tadi berimpitan bahu-saling menjauh dan terlihatlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan Haku…

Kue ulang tahun besar berwarna putih dengan hiasan permen berbentuk bunga es!

"Waa.." Haku terbelalak saking takjubnya. Kue itu dipenuhi krim, Bluberi, meises berwarna-warni, dan tidak ketinggalan, lilin berbentuk angka 14 dan permen berbentuk bunga es tadi.

"Kami semua yang membuatnya! Kami diajari bu Sayu, lho…" ucap Mako. Bu Sayu hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Katakan harapanmu, Haku! Yang keras ya!" sahut Len yang disambut jitakan dari Rin.

"Jangan! Masa' kalau Haku berharap dia bisa menikah sama Dell, dia ucapkan keras-keras?" pekik Rin. Haku merona mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Ayo katakan, Haku!"

"Aku.. Berharap.. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian walau aku pergi jauuh… Sekali!" seru Haku, diiringi air matanya yang menetes. Semua tersenyum lebar mendengar harapan Haku.

"Kita juga tidak akan melupakanmu, Haku!"

".. Nee… Haku…" panggil seseorang.

Haku memutar kepalanya. _Dia…_

Dell yang memakai setelan jas putih, syal biru muda, dan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berdiri dibelakang Haku. Mata ruby nya yang sama dengan Haku tampak teduh, membius Haku sejenak.

"Dell…"

"Otanjoubi omedettou, Haku.." ujar Dell sambil menepuk kepala Haku pelan. Sesaat kemudian keheningan melanda tempat pesta itu…

"Ehmm… Kalau ingin bermesra-mesraan, nanti saja ya! Sekarang, ayo kita pestaa!" teriak Kaito, memecah keheningan.

"Horeee!" setelah itu suasana ramai kembali. Banyak yang dilakukan, mulai dari memberi Haku hadiah, lomba menari, pembagian kue, sampai Kikaito yang iseng-iseng mengusulkan sebuah lomba.

"Kita main petak umpet, yuk!"

"Ki~ka~itoo! Petak umpet? Haloo… Ini jaman millenium, bang!" gampar Miku. Tapi Hakuo dan yang lainnya menyetujui.

"Ayo! Kita tentukan siapa yang jadi!"

"Kikaito aja! Kan, dia yang ngusulin!"

Kikaito melotot. Mencari 31 orang, sendirian pula! Hekkss… Nggak dehh…!

"Nggak jadi petak umpet deh…" ralat Kikaito.

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya harus! Hitung sampai 50 ya!" teriak Luki, lalu menutup mata Kikaito dengan sebuah kain hitam.

"Kalo nanti aku nginjek ekor anjing gimana?"

"Halah, paling-paling itu anjingnya Rook. Udah, cepat hitung!" seru Defoko tidak sabar. Kikaito pun dengan pasrah menghitung, sedangkan yang lain segera menyebar ke berbagai penjuru.

"Psst.. Haku…" Dell menggenggam tangan Haku, lalu membawanya ke sebuah tempat.

-0-

Dell dan Haku sampai di sebuah danau es dengan terengah-engah. Setelah rileks, mereka duduk di hamparan salju yang memenuhi tempat itu.

"Ini…"

"Ya, Haku. Kau masih ingat dulu? Saat kau bilang kau menyukai bunga es karena bunga itu cantik dan dingin.." kata Dell lirih.

"Waktu itu kau menyela kata-kataku yang belum selesai" sahut Haku dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Dell tertawa kecil.

"Nah, aku ingin mengatakan padamu…" Dell menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya dari awal. Haku membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah Hp dan aksesorinya. Aksesorinya adalah gantungan Hp berupa boneka yang berbentuk Dell. Imut sekali.

"Seandainya aku adalah bunga es, maka kaulah sinar matahari yang mencairkan tubuhku dan hatiku, Haku.." lanjut Dell, sambil memperlihatkan Hpnya yang dihiasi aksesori yang sama, tapi bonekanya berbentuk Haku. Haku menunduk. Malu.

"Kau sakit…?" tanya Dell cemas. Haku menggeleng.

"Aku juga… Sama seperti Dell. Seandainya aku sinar matahari, maka bunga es lah yang akan akan jadi pelarianku bila aku bosan, bunga es itu akan ku pandangi terus…" tawa Haku. Dell ikut tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memberiku Hp?"

"Kau, kan, membanting Hpmu sendiri waktu di atap gedung itu.. Aku melihat pecahan Hpmu" jawab Dell enteng. Dell lalu memegang kedua pipi Haku, kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

"Haku, aku…"

JEPRET!

Haku dan Dell terperanjat. Miku terkekeh, di tangannya ada sebuah kamera Cannon. Di belakangnya..

"Huaaa… Romantis sekaalii…" goda Bu Sayu dan yang lain. Wajah Dell dan Haku memerah.

"Awas kalian…!" Dell lalu mengejar, targetnya terutama Miku. Tentu saja untuk merebut kamera itu.

"Hihi…" Haku terkikik, lalu dia menyalakan Hp barunya. Ada 1 text message.

From : 08387xxxxxx

Aishiteru, Haku.

Dell

"Aishiteru yo, Honne Dell…"

Dan Haku merasa, ini adalah momen terindah dalam hidupnya..

-0-

"_Penumpang dengan pesawat Japan Air tujuan Australia, dimohon segera naik karena pesawat siap lepas landas_" suara dari speaker bandara terdengar jelas di telinga Haku. Hakuo memeluknya erat, dan mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Sayonara, Hakuo nii." Haku balas memeluk Hakuo, lalu menyeret kopernya menuju pintu pesawat.

"Haku..!"

"Dell…?"

GREPP…!

Dell memeluk Haku, membuat gadis berambut putih itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Haku, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang, dan setelah itu.." Dell berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Haku dalam-dalam.

"Kita akan terus bersama"

Air mata Haku menetes. Dell menghapus air mata itu dengan jarinya, lembut.

"Jangan menangis. Sudah, sana masuk!"

"Iya…" Haku lalu berlari menuju pesawat, setelah sebelumnya menoleh pada Dell.

"Aku belum memberikan jawabanku tadi pagi. Aishiteru, Dell"

Dell hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

-End-

Akita : Yahooo…! Mengesankan tidak? Ha? Ha? Oh ya, nomor Hp itu Akita karang, loh! Jangan dianggap serius!

Haku : Karena Akita-san sedang capek, langsung balas review

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Akita : Hah, epilog? Gimana ya?

Luka : Tulis saja, sejujurnya aku nggak rela fic ini berakhir.

Akita : Tapi gimana kalo ntar ancur, hmm…?

Dell : Bukannya chapter-chapter sebelumnya juga ancur? *sewot

Akita : Banyak ngomong loe! Akita jelek-jelekkin di fic berikutnya baru tau rasa!

Haku : Pakai epilog tidak, Akita-san? *bersabar

Akita : Pake! Tapi Kumi-san harus menunggu 2-3 hari lagi. Soalnya idenya Akita cuma sampai segini.

Sayu : Tolong review ya…

Dell : Kalo nggak review, epilognya nggak bakalan ada! *nyela Sayu & ketawa setan

All : *Njitak kepala Dell rame-rame..


	10. Epilog

EPILOG

Seorang bocah berambut putih dan bermata biru asyik membaca sebuah buku. Kepalanya yang mungil tampak sesekali menoleh.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang..."

"Kaa-san!" sambut bocah itu gembira. Di ambang pintu terlihat sesosok wanita berambut putih panjang digerai dan bermata merah yang tersenyum.

"Mana Tou-san mu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tou-san sedang di kebun. Asyik menanam sesuatu.."

"Kok Ito tidak membantu Tou-san?"

Bocah yang dipanggil Ito itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tou-san melarang Ito! Katanya, Ito menunggu Kaa-san pulang saja!" jawab Ito. Ngambek.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke tempat Tou-san"

"Ayo, ayo!" sahut Ito, sambil melompat-lompat mengikuti Kaa-san nya.

-0-

"Tou-saan! Kaa-san sudah pulangg..!" teriak Ito sambil memeluk lengan kanan seorang pria-yang sama-sama berambut putih-di halaman belakang rumah mereka bertiga.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Haku"

"Kau menanam biji kopi, ya, Dell?" tanya wanita itu yang ternyata Haku.

"Yep. Aku malas meminum kopi instan. Lebih enak menanam sendiri. Jadi aku bisa merasakan kopi buatanmu yang asli! Tidak pakai mesin pabrik.." jawab Dell panjang lebar. Haku hanya tertawa kecil dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Nee, Ito, bisa tidak kau mengambilkan minum untuk Tou-san?" pinta Dell. Ito mengangguk, lalu berlari memasuki rumah.

"Katanya Deruko mau ke sini. Bagaimana kalau aku membelikan sesuatu untuk adikmu itu?" tanya Haku sambil berjongkok di sebelah Dell.

"Apa? Tidak usah. Paling-paling dia ke sini hanya untuk mencubit pipi Ito, meminjam laptopku untuk ujian skripsinya, menaruh ranjau di kamar kita..."

"Tunggu, tunggu... Ranjau? Apa maksudmu, Dell?"

"Haah..." Dell menghela napas. "Biasa, menaruh handycam dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di kamar kita agar dia bisa mengintip kegiatan kita saat malam."

"Uunghhh..." Wajah Haku memerah, tomat kualitas terbaik saja kalah merahnya.

"Hahaha, untungnya aku selalu tahu dimana dia menyembunyikannya. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir" ujar Dell sambil menepuk kepala Haku. Haku mengangguk kecil.

"Hmm... Tidak terasa, ya, waktu berjalan cepat.." gumam Haku. Kepalanya dia senderkan di bahu Dell.

"Iya. Setelah 5 tahun kau di Australia, kau pulang. Lalu..."

"Kau menjemputku bersama Hakuo nii dan yang lain, kemudian..."

"Aku menyatakan cinta dan menanyakan apakah kau mau menikahiku, dengan suara keras, di halaman bandara... Ya, ya." Sela Dell sambil memalingkan mukanya. Malu berat.

"Hihi... Tentu saja semuanya langsung menoleh padamu. Kau dan aku sama-sama nervous waktu itu.." lanjut Haku.

"Tapi aku senang. Kau mau bersamaku, Haku.. Bagiku itu adalah hadiah yang tak terkira dari langit.." sahut Dell. Tersenyum hangat. Haku ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau misalnya aku menolakmu, bagaimana?"

"Minimal aku akan jadi gila, kemudian bunuh diri..!" goda Dell. Haku merengut lalu meninju lengan Dell.

"Jika kau mati, aku bersama siapa?"

"Tadi kau, kan, bilang misalnya... Aku juga hanya bercanda, kok" hibur Dell sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang tadi ditinju Haku.

Haku dan Dell saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Lalu...

CUPP

Bibir mereka bertemu. Haku melingkarkan tangannya di leher Dell, sedangkan Dell melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Haku.

Tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mendengar itu Haku dan Dell bergegas melepaskan tautan bibir dan tangan mereka . Terlihat Deruko menutupi mata Ito dengan tangan.

"Dell nii.. Jangan lakukan itu di sini, dong. Ito kasihan nih, masih kecil udah diliatin yang begituan!" omel Deruko. Dell hanya tertawa kecil.

"Deruko, Ito! Bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku dan Haku menanam biji kopi ini? Setelah selesai, aku akan mengajak kalian ke mana saja!" ajak Dell. Mata Ito dan Deruko berbinar.

"Benarkah? Asyiiikkk..." jerit Ito dan Deruko senang, sambil menghambur ke arah Haku dan Dell. Saking antusiasnya, Ito dan Deruko sampai menabrak Haku dan Dell. Setelah itu mereka berempat menanam biji kopi disertai canda dan tawa.

-END-

Akita : Dibilang apa! Epilognya ancur gini, kan! Mana ada adegan kayak gituu lagi!

Dell : Tau gini jadinya, nggak usah epilog aja!

Haku : Tapi ini permintaan Kumi-san! Kalau Kumi-san nggak review, Akita-san juga bakal ogah mengerjakan fic ini!

Akita : Maaf, ya, Kumi-san, kalau nggak sesuai harapan! *guling-guling di lantai.

Ito : Heh, aku kan dari Utauloid, kok bisa nyasar ke sini? Dijadiin bocah lagi!

Akita : Hussh, umur kita kan hampir sama! Pantas dong, dibilang bocaah..!

Haku : Ya sudah, readers tercinta, fic ini berakhir sampai sini. Terima kasih akan dukungannya selama ini...

Akita : Di fic selanjutnya, Akita akan berjuang lebih keras! Yeaah!


End file.
